goblinscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin Slayer
, sound-effects / http://www.goblinscomic.com/04292009/ |level = "high-level" |class = Ranger |race = Human |clan = |mention = up.46 The Dungeons Of Brassmoon p.163 |debut = up.70 Captain Goblinslayer p.236 }} .]] Description Dellyn, also known as The Goblin Slayer is the Captain of the Elite City Guard in Brassmoon City. He is a "high-level" human ranger that is partially made from living wood. His right arm and the right side of his face is wooden. He is able to grow his wooden appendage into various shapes, including a sword and a working bow with arrows. He attained this new position a year before the beginning of the story, after the Orcs of Greyblood attacked Brassmoon City. Before that fateful attack, he had been working in the dungeons below the city with his former adventuring partner Saral Caine. They performed countless torturous experiments on "destructive humanoids", including Goblins, Orcs, Ogres, Gnolls, Kobolds, and many other races, in order to find their weaknesses. They would keep their prisoners alive, in extreme agony, for months at a time in order to become experts at killing them. 's ear mounted on The Goblin Slayer's wall]] When he first became a captain, he had the head sheriff executed and then took his home. In this house, his large bedroom is filled with his vast collection of trophies from his adventures. Among the many impressive artifacts, is a simple goblin ear. He removed this ear during a long torture session with Thaco the Goblin. This resourceful goblin managed to escape from the dungeons. He was the only creature ever to escape from that place in the seven or more years it has been running. Due to his escape from Goblin Slayer, Thaco has become somewhat of a legend in Brassmoon City. Every soldier in the city would like to be the one to kill him, if only for the recognition and reputation they would receive for it. The Goblin Slayer finds it extremely important to kill Thaco because his escape has been the only major blemish on his record. Dellyn, as he is still known to Saral Caine, is quite a ruthless leader and demands absolute respect from his men. He has aspirations of taking over as the captain of all guards in the city by proving that his elites do a better job than the regular guard. He is even willing to risk the lives of civilians by intentionally setting a trap for a suspected goblin army just to show how valuable he is to the city. He also had in his possession Kin, though, like nearly all his prisoners, how he exactly came to be her captor is unknown. He took great delight in raping and beating her within an inch of her life, only to heal her and violate her body and beat her again. He seems to be quite popular in the city, despite his apparent ruthlessness, and is hailed as a hero. A massive statue it being built to him in a large public courtyard near the main gates of Brassmoon City. Dellyn's anger was left broiling when he learned of his house being burned down, and was enraged when he had heard of the death of his long-time friend and adventuring partner, only stoking the fires of his desire to see Thaco and his companions dead. When the goblin Fumbles entered Brassmoon to return a lost doll, he terrified every person who laid eyes on him from his mere presence, Dellyn was certain he was a scout for a goblin army and had the doll torn apart to try and figure out its supposed larger purpose. He also tried to torture non-existent information out of Fumbles and engraved the word 'Monster' in the goblin's head, leaving the goblin catatonic. Setting up an elaborate trap for the imagined goblin army and Thaco, he dressed up Fumbles in grim looking armor and proceeded to have a public show of him being executed, and as expected, the goblins arrived to rescue their comrade, but held back the bulk of his forces still waiting for the goblin army, and prevented the normal city guard from aiding in the battle at all. After the entire contents of Dellyn's dungeon was unleashed upon the city, and Complains of Names' Russian Roulette like enchanted shield had annihilated his first wave of troops, Dellyn let down the remainder of his forces. Thaco proceeded to intentionally lead him on a chase across Brassmoon and leading him into the sewer, where Dellyn was quick to use the glow from a Enchanted Fang spell to negate Thaco's visual advantage. When Dellyn realized Thaco had taken adventuring levels, he was disgusted and taunts him at becoming the very thing he most hates. This mention of becoming an adventurer, however, lifts Thaco's spirit and he lunges at Dellyn, kicking him into a nearby broken pipe. Thaco left Dellyn impaled on a pipe, stuck, and cut off Dellyn's ear. Dellyn laughed at this, and expected at once an honourable and legendary death in battle to follow. Instead, upon realizing that, Thaco disgustedly throws away the ear and cruelly let him live, forcing Dellyn's ego to be broken. His statue being taken apart, his guard disbanded, and his reputation in ruins, Dellyn was reduced to drowning his sorrows. When Forgath and Minmax approached him looking for new party member, Dellyn agreed at the price of leading the group and a larger share of the treasure to which the adventures agreed to. However, Dellyn next made the gravest mistake of bragging his cruelty onto Kin to the admiring, dull witted, glory seeking, but not at all honour-less Minmax. The Level Two PC angrily threw Dellyn through a window, starting an all out brawl in the tavern. Minmax barely managed to defeat the adventuring veteran with Forgath's help in the form of a Molotov cocktail burning the wooden half of Dellyn's body. Minmax and Forgath were left in an awkward position with the normally battle hungry Minmax refusing to finish off an unconscious opponent, and Forgath unable to do so on principle. Kin instead repaid Dellyn's cruelty, stabbing the unconscious man in the throat over and over, screaming, until she dropped the Minmax's broken sword from her shaking hand, looking at the two with tears in her eyes, putting him down once and for all. Appearances Book Two up.46 The Dungeons Of Brassmoon p.163 (Flashback/silhouette only) up.70 Captain Goblinslayer p.236 up.71 Monster p.237, p.238 up.86 Lair Of The Goblin Slayer p.274, p.275 Book Three up.115 Goblinslayer's Discovery p.338, p.339, p.340 up.119 Goblinslayer's Plan p.347 (flashback only), p.348, p.349 up.120 The Owlbear's Victory p.350, p.351, p.352 up.121 Fumbles' Execution p.353 up.124 Goblin Attack p.361 up.126 On The Ground p.368 up.129 Thaco's Plan p.375 up.131 Kin (update) p.378 up.132 Reunion p.380, p.381 up.133 Red Street p.382 up.134 Top Of The Statue End Of The Street p.385 up.135 Two Leaps p.386, p.387, p.388 Category:Characters